


A piece of tease

by htschgml



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Being Lost, Bromance, Dorks in Love, Excessive Drinking, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htschgml/pseuds/htschgml
Summary: Zen works as a stripper and somehow meets a handsome man in a suit during his performance.Things get a little bit hotter after they get to know each other ;)





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Your Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810888) by [SailorHeichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou). 



> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fanfic I have ever written and please be aware that English isn't my first language ;)  
> I fell deep into mystic messenger hell and had to write something about these two handsome guys xD  
> And let's be honest, everyone needs a little bit of Jumin/Zen ;)  
> And please note that I'm not familiar with strip clubs so I don't how this business works.  
> Hope you enjoy it! :D  
> PS: Open the links if you want to enjoy the fic properly ;)  
> Those are just to show you how the people are dressed or to which music they dance :D  
> Please turn down the volume if you open the links to the songs!

Zen works as an actor. Everyone knows that after they saw him in the latest film 'From another planet'. He played the main character, a young soldier who fought against giant creatures to save the world. Naturally, everybody had a positive reaction of him and his good looks. That's how he suddenly became famous. The confidence and the narcississm, or how he calls it 'his natural attitude' grew. He loved his looks so much, he started working as something different. A job, where good looks are very important, but also a certain degree of flexibility and muscles are required.  
He became a stripper.  
First things first: It wasn't his first intention to do that, hell no, he thought it was just an erotic show off, nothing else. His friends, like Saeyoung, dragged him sometimes to those evenings. It wasn't too bad, but he didn't really enjoy them either. As long as his friend was happy, he didn't care. But when he came more often to those clubs, the more he found it interesting and even started to like it. Sooner or later he started thinking of himself standing in the spotlight showing his body . Of course no one could reach his level of beauty and wouldn't it be a little bit of a waste, since Mother Nature formed him like that?  
A person can gain popularity really quickly if it's done right in this kind of business, so why don't give it a try? The wish to gain more fans wasn't a crime, as well as showing his beauty. He started this profession out of fun and loved how the females couldn't move their eyes from him when he started dancing around the pole and teasing them by slowly taking his clothes off. It was a rule that a stripper never shows his whole body so it was not such a big deal. But it was also prohibited to end up in a relationship with the customers.

It is 9 pm when he prepares himself in the cabin, putting a little bit of make-up on his face while staring at his reflection in the mirror. Today, he's going to do something different, he promised that yesterday.  
He can already hear the loud music and the moderator who announces the name of the next performer. He puts on his [necktie](https://www.mood54.com/en/cravatta-lana-e-mohair.html), pulls his jeans over his slim but ripped thighs and steps in his shoes. As always he takes his [venetian mask](https://www.google.ch/search?q=venetian+mask&espv=2&biw=1455&bih=700&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwio39uFxrLRAhWEthQKHVtGDeoQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=venetian+mask+men+gold&imgrc=0InNY_01JM_FEM%3A) and puts it on his face. He is almost forced to wear this since he's a famous actor. If that secret would be revealed, a huge scandal would take place and his reputation might be  
ruined for the rest of his life.

After stretching his muscles, he hears V coming from outside. He walks in and wishes him good luck for his performance which comes next. During the preparation he didn't hear one single woman screeching or shouting names which is very strange. Well, he'll see what is going on outside anyways in a few seconds so he just walks on to the stage after the moderator calls out his name. He freezes for a millisecond.  
There are only men staring hungrily with their eyes. Why is there a male a audience? Usually only women come to see them dancing but why men?  
He doesn't have the time to think about this after he hears the intro of his [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_2xnMSMceI). He slowly walks around the pole a few times and plays with his muscles in the light, touching the rod slightly with his hand while trying to calm down his thumping heart. It's his first time dancing in front of men and no one warned him either. He collects himself and takes a fast step to swing his legs up, holds his weight with his arms and opens his legs. It looks like a split in the air. After that he closed the legs and starts pressing his thighs against the hot metal and lifts his arms up as if he would reach for the top of the pole. He continues with a few twirls and then stands on the solid ground again. His breathing is heavy but he feels amazed by the blinding lights in the thick-aired room. He looks in the people's eyes, enjoying their excitement. They reach out for him and wave with the money in their hands.

That is one of the parts, that Zen hates the most during his performances. There are always people who want to give him money. He's not an object or an animal someone can buy!  
But this time feels different. It was much... nicer and more comfortable. Probably due to the fact that men are watching him and not women. He himself is a man, so it should feel more natural. His legs are moving around the pole again, his eyes still locked with the audience. Proud is shining through of his eyes, after managing this surprise without any complications. He remembers his promise to try something new and takes a step towards the audience. As a reaction the people begin to scream. Zen loves every second of this until his eyes met the solid gaze of two greyish-black eyes. The man is sitting pretty far away from the stage but Zen doesn't care. In his opinion, it is like an insult when someone doesn't like his dancing. He wants to change his boring attitude to something more thrilled, or better... aroused. That's what this job is all about anyway.  
Every single person should fall for his handsomeness.  
Zen's walking directly to him, never loosing eye contact. The people around him are confusedand wondering why he's walking through the crowd until he stops right before the man. He still doesn't move a finger and looks up with his composed stare.

„You don't seem to look too satisfied with my show, don't you?", Zen asks calmly.

„A friend brought me here and thought it would be fun to watch. I did not except this kind of surprise though."

„Then why are you staying anyways?"

„I do not want to be rude towards him, that's all."

This response isn't satisfying at all.

„Then I'm going to make it worth it, coming tonight in this room."

„And how do you want to achieve this exactly?"

Zen doesn't respond with words, but with his body. His hand glides to this man's arm without touching his suit. He slowly bows his head down, decimeter per decimeter, his face drawing closer to his ear. They can feel each other's body heat when Zen whispers right next to his left ear:

„By doing this..."

The man doesn't move but shivers internally.

The whispering continues: „What's your name?"

„Jumin Han."

„Jumin Han then."

He moves his head downwards, that his hot breath meets his heated body.

„I venture to call you Jumin, if it doesn't disturb you? In return you can call me Zen."

„That doesn't seem to be a fair deal. Your real name is definitely not Zen."

„I'm going to tell you when we meet after the show", he says secretive, „but I'm not finished with you yet..."

Jumin feels Zen's lips ghosting at the side of his neck. He seductively put his other hand on his thigh, slightly kneading the flesh. Jumin has to hold his breath, otherwise a sigh would have escaped out of his mouth. His hands are clenched on the seat. The silver-haired man spreads his costumer's leg and knees infront of him painfully slow with a heated and tempting gaze, looking up through his long eye lashes. If Jumin hadn't had that much self-control he would have moaned by this teasing view. Eager for more, Jumin expects a next move but Zen stands up and grins at him, ready for the next [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAvdozCTRGs).

What a little teasing piece of shit.


	2. Small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and Jumin get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter comes the 'good stuff' if you know what I mean ;)  
> Just a quick warning for those who don't like to read smutty stuff :D

Jumin can't realize, he was right now seduced by this narcissist he only knew for a few minutes. Dissatisfied by this fact he feels that his pants are slightly tighter than before.  
The whole show passes by but this time Zen only concentrates on Jumin, forgetting everything and everyone around him and vice versa. During the song, Zen now and then mouths the lyrics, changing his facial expression when his lips form lewd words.  
Zen himself feels like he's going to explode. He didn't really think about the consequences when he said they would meet afterwards. But still, the performance feels way better than usual and also very different. Probably because it's not the same if someone dances for a faceless crowd or a particular person.  
After the show Zen quickly comes back to the cabine and puts on his normal clothes. While changing, he remembers it isn't a very intelligent idea doing this. He still can't show his real identity. Suddenly he realises that they haven't agreed where to meet. Luckily the evening hasn't ended yet so he can just meet him at the same place he had been teasing him. Zen quickly looks through the curtains, relieved to see him on his seat. The seat is placed very convenient, he doesn't have to disturb others to take him with him. He covers his face with the masks and strikes off to Jumin.

„You still up for my suggestion?"

Jumin turns around, startled by the sudden whispering in his ear.

„It's not very nice to scare people."

„I didn't mean to scare you. It's only an invitation. So are you coming or not?"

„One moment."

Jumin quickly talks to his friend, who's the reason why he's here and nods. Zen moves aside so that Jumin can stand up and follow him. 

Both of them share the same question but neither of them say them out loud since they don't want to show their weaknesses. Concerned about this situation Zen brought himself in, he tries to calm down.  
As long as Jumin doesn't see his face and they don't develop feelings for each other it should be fine. Zen leads him to a dimmed room where only the two of them share a room with a couch. Before Zen could take a step, Jumin stretches his hand out for him, between his fingers is a generous amount of bankotes .

„Why do you give me that?"

„Because I thought this isn't a free service?"

„Of course it is! I don't need money from rich people."

„Why are you so against it? And how do you know I am- never mind."

„First because of personal experiences and second it's obvious. No one dresses himself that posh for those kinds of evenings. Feel honoured that I give you this service. This is my first time doing something like that."

„Oh now. Thank you so much", he says in a sarcastic way.

„Don't be rude. That's not something anyone would do. I can also leave you alone with your half-hard erection if you want."

„Don't be offended. It was just a joke."

Zen grumbles.

Jumin starts to speak again:„So do we start now or..."

„Let me think first. I don't know how to do it."

„You're a virgin?"

He scowls at him.

„You didn't need to say that. I am aware of that."

„So you are a virgin."

„Shut up already. And it's not like I never had a deeper relationship with someone. It just never worked out. With males and females."

„You had a girlfriend?"

„More than one, but I dated them only for a short time when I didn't know I was gay. They didn't interest me because they only loved me for my looks and I hate that."

„Well, you don't have to be surprised by that. You ARE good-looking. That's a fact. Well at least what I can see of you, except of your face."

„Yeah, I know. But still, I hesitate starting dating someone due to the failed love relationships. My life became a lot more simple after this decision. And I don't look for another date for the next few years either."

„That's a shame."

„Why?"

„I think at your age you should be looking for a serious relationship. One, that lasts till your death."

„Didn't you just hear what I said a few seconds ago? I CAN'T because I don't trust someone that easily anymore. It's not as easy as you may think... So what about you? Ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

„No."

„Say what?"

„I neither had a girlfriend nor a boyfriend."

„For real? That's unbelievable! You seem to be a person who could find someone easily."

„So are you, aren't you?"

„Oh, you also have problems?"

„Of course I have but I devoted my life to my cat and I know she won't ever do any harm to me."

Zen has to laugh.

„What? A cat? For real? You're not joking right?"

„Do I look like I'm joking right now?"

„No, but this information comes out of the blue. And you don't look like someone who likes cats, like AT ALL."

„Some people tend to look very different compared to their character", he simply shrugs off.

„Looks like we're in the same boat. We even need to take such desperate decisions to make our lives easier."

„I am fine with mine."

„But to be honest, you won't spend the rest of your life with a cat, right? I at least want to live my life with someone beside me I truly love."

„You're a real romantic, aren't you."

„Could be... Argh never mind! Just forget this conversation. I absolutely lost my interest in doing what I was supposed to do before this convo. Why do I even talk with a stranger about my personal life? It's so confusing."

„But you still owe me the offer you made. It was your idea and this application is mandatory."

„What are you talking about?"

„Never heard of law? That's one of the main principles."

„What if I don't want to do it?"

„Then-"

Before Jumin can finish his sentence, Zen takes off his mouth-mask and presses his lips against his. Now is the right time to turn him into a whimpering mess. He didn't had the time before, since he still had to entertain other people but now, he can fully concentrate on him and only him.

„Don't take that personally, alright? I'm just sexually frustrated and your body doesn't help at all."


	3. Kisses and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First smut and blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter for the people who want some nice JuZen smut :)

Zen takes a few steps backwards, still glued with his lips to Jumin's and pushes him down on the couch.

„Damn it, why do you have to look so hot in your suit..."

They keep kissing each other and Jumin is the first to ask for entrance in Zen's mouth after Zen feels the wet muscle gliding along his lips. He parts his lips and has to stop his breath for one second because it feels so amazing. Both tongues discover each other's mouths, breaking up the kiss for a second just to take breath for another kiss. It's hard to breathe through the nose while French-kissing but Jumin somehow supports him with that.  
He's a really good kisser. Zen wonders if he really didn't have a boyfriend before.  
Zen fondles Jumin's body, running his hands from his thighs to his torso, caressing the broad chest. The other hand is busy messing up the raven-black hair. Zen moans for a moment when Jumin pushes his hips against his own, feeling the obvious bulge in the pants.

„God, why are you so sexy...", he moans breathless.

Jumin grabs the butt and fondles the neck with his other hand. Both of them start feeling the urge to remove the tight pants. They both feel relieved after taking off their shirts and pants, feeling the sweaty skin of each other's bodies. Jumin then starts rubbing, licking and biting Zen's nipples until they got hard.

„You sure you never were in a love relationship with someone?"

„Didn't I already answer the question before?"

„ You're an unnaturally good kisser, which creeps me out a little bit."

„What if I said I practiced kissing with my cat from time to time?"

„I would be washing my mouth for the end of my life and send you to hell."

Jumin laughs after this response but it was cut off when Zen kisses him again.

„I would really like to talk to you more, but my crotch is desperate to be satisfied," Zen whispers in his ear.

It seems like they don't leave out a single spot which can't be caressed. The room reflects the sound of heavy breathing and moaning out of their mouths. Fortunately nobody can hear it due to the loud music in the background. Zen has to choke back a loud moan when Jumin suddenly bit his neck, satisfied by this reaction.

„Let your voice out. I want to hear it, your cute moans", Jumin says with a hoarse voice.

His hot breath is tickling Zen's ears and it becomes worse when Jumin starts to lick his earlobes.

„Nghh, Jumin..."

Jumin lifts his knee to rub it against Zen's crotch, as a response he lets out a loud man.

„Yes, just like that, let me hear your desperate voice..."

„I'm not des-ah!"

His voice breaks off when Jumin's hand wanders from the butt to his waist, slowly nearing and finally touching the good spot of Zen's body that has been aching since the beginning. He cups his crotch through the underwear and moves his hand up and down. Zen's hips begin to rub against this pressure, needy for more than this.

„Jumin, please more."

Zen breathlessly kisses Jumin again, feeling this ecstasy he never felt before. Zen wants to remove his underwear and feel Jumin's hand directly but Jumin snaps his hand back and says:

„Not so fast. Lie down for a moment."

Zen does what he is told to do and lies on his back on the couch. Unsure what to do he sees Jumin placing himself between his legs and taking off Zen's underwear. Zen gasps, surprised by the fierce look in the other man's eyes. Without a warning Jumin touches the base of Zen's cock and a smug grin appears on his face due to his reaction.

„Stop teasing me for god's sake! Just do whatever it takes to get me off."

„Oh, are we being greedy right now?"

Zen responses with a little 'tch', hoping that Jumin didn't hear but he sure did. As a punishment he teases Zen more by rubbing him with only two fingers.

„If you keep going like that, I'll get soft, you know that?"

„The little greedy boy was naughty so I have to punish him", Jumin says with a conceited look.

„Fine, I get it, I get it. Then let me-"

Suddenly Jumin grabs his full length and Zen has to suck his teeth by this brusque movement of him. The hand moves up and down in a steady rythm while Zen melts into the movement.

„Oh god, it never felt so good when I was doing it myself..."

As an addition the other hand plays with the nipples.

They go on like that, slowly but surely reaching Zen's climax.

„Ahh, I think I am at my limit already..."

Instead of moving his hand faster, he bends his head down to lick his cock from the bottom to the top and finally takes the whole length in his mouth and hums at the same time.

„Jumin!" He moans so loudly, it resembles more a scream. Jumin's head bobs up and down but just when Zen says, he's going to come, he lets it go and grabs it.

Hard.

„Damn it, that fucking hurts and I can't come! Let go!", Zen shouts furious.

„Not before I come first. If you come you'll be exhausted and won't be able to do your service properly."

„Of course I can! Who do you think I am?"

Zen tries to stand up but his legs can't even hold his body anymore.

„See? I told you but you didn't want to listen to me."

„Just shut your mouth and let me suck you off so I can come too."

He sits down again and crawls between Jumin's legs. He quickly removes tha last piece of clothing on him and is terrified by the view. That thing is huge! But still, he doesn't want to sag infront of this guy. Especially after he lectured him with his smug attitude.

„Go on the floor."

„What? Why?"

„I want to see you sucking me off while looking up to me"

„But-"

„Did I stutter? Get on the floor."

That asshole thinks he can do anything to him. He would have punched him right in his balls if his own cock wouldn't have throbbed so bad.


	4. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter happens the frick-frack ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys for not uploading any new chapter for one week. I didn't have the time and motivation to do so.  
> Anyways this chapter is a little bit longer as a compensation :)  
> Have fun!

So he gets on the floor and creeps between the knees which are already spread for his body. Jumin watches Zen the whole time, as if he wants to check, that Zen isn't disobeying him. When Zen finally arranged himself, he begins to touch it with on finger, sliding it from the bottom to the top. Jumin doesn't say a word but stares at him with a conceited gaze. Zen's next move is grabbing the cock with his whole hand and sliding it up and down very slowly to tease him. He looks up to Jumin to see his reaction but he just keeps watching him.

„Do you want to finish till the next morning or why are you so slow?" Jumin mouths.

„I need to get used to it. It's not like I saw dicks of strangers every day, geez.“

„Then hurry up and get used to it. I have an important meeting tomorrow."

„So you are a business man?"

„Yes."

„Interesting... Isn't it a very stressful job?"

„Not if you have a reliable assistant."

„He must be very busy then, while you are having fun with a male stripper."

„It's not like I'm slacking off just because I have support. And the person is a she."

„My bad. I just know few female assistants since business is something stressful."

„Not for her. She's my best employee in my company."

„You own a company?"

„Yes, but let's stop talking about my personal life for now. It's getting tiring and my length becomes softer.“

„Yeah, yeah...“

Zen starts rubbing it again but this time in a faster pace. It begins to harden again and after reached a pretty size he begins to lick it while holding it in his hand. Jumin has to growl when Zen starts to suck the head and soon starts to groan when he takes him in his whole mouth. That 's a really weird feeling for Zen since he's never given a blowjob but it's not a bad experience. Actually, it's turning him extremely on. He starts to moan too due to this pulsing sensation on his tongue and he can even feel it twitch now and then. The vibration Zen causes with his humming and moaning makes him growl and needy for more.  
Zen moves his head faster while using his tongue to lick everything he can in this movement. At the same time he lowers his hand to stroke himself because he needs something that can at least reduce the pain a little bit. But it doesn't take long until he's had enough of that and stands up. His eyes are watery and the desire has overcome his own mind. It's as if his beast of him has awaken inside. Jumin is a little bit surprised by his fierce stare down at him but also pleased about how desperate Zen is for his cock. He looks up at him with a smug grin. Without loosing a second, he pulls Zen down on the couch so that he's topping him. The muted lights cast a large shadow of Jumin down to Zen.

„Spread your legs more. It's hard to prepare you if you have your legs placed like that." Zen obeys and opens his legs mores.

„What a nice view you show me."

„Just shut up and do what you want to do, for fuck's sake. The pain is eating me up."

„Language Mister."

Before Zen can snap back Jumin makes his next move. He stretches out his middle- and index finger towards Zen's mouth, an obvious invitation but he still says: „Suck." Zen rolls his eyes, annoyed by his bossy attitude but he simply does what he is told to just to avoid anymore bickering. He grabs Jumin's hand and takes the fingers in his mouth. He slurps boisterous with his tongue and licks every single spot until it's covered with his saliva. He doesn't want to admit it, but that was an extreme turn on for him. Jumin takes his hand back and replaces his position for a more comfortable way to prepare the butt. He nudges a little bit at the hole but he can sense, that Zen is way too tensed up to prepare him properly. He still asks him if he's nervous just to reassure himself. Zen actually nods, which astonishes him since he always tries to keep his cool in front of him.

„I think it'll be easier for you to push my fingers in when you're distracted. Do you have lube by any chance here? I think it's better to use proper means for that."

„Yeah, let me grab it quickly." He stands up and goes to the drawer under the mirror and pulls out lube and condoms.

„Oh, you even prepared condoms beforehand. What a nice surprise."

„Of course I have. I'd never let a stranger fuck me raw, that's disgusting."

He hands him over the lube and lies down again. Jumin leans forward between Zen's legs until his face is right above his head, their noses barely touching.

„Kissing should be of great help", he says and begins to kiss him gently.

Zen is pleasantly surprised by the way of kissing him and slightly melts inside. He opens his mouth and not even a second after he feel's Jumin's tongue intertwining with his own. After he feels himself loosen up he nods when they break apart.

„I think I'm ready."

„Alright, but I think we should keep up the kissing, just to distract you from the pain as best as we can."

How can that be the same man just a few moments ago when he forced me to a blow-job? He nods again and feels the softness of his lips a second time. While they are kissing, Jumin pours a great amount of the lube on his finger so that it's thoroughly slimy. He feels the cold finger nudging at his entrance once again but this time it's way more pleasant than last time. Jumin pushes the middle finger inside but the sting that comes from his entrance is barely noticeable since he's not that tense anymore and he's grateful for that. His first time with a man should be positive memory after all. He sighs into the kiss and says that he's alright.

After a minute of adjusting to this new feeling he says: „You can move it."

Jumin does as he is told and begins to move his finger very shallow. He feels the walls clenching but with the time it stretches more and more. He starts to push it deeper and also bends his finger. Zen is not sure what to think of this weird sensation and says that he can add another finger. As an answer he feels a second finger at his entrance. This time it hurts more and the pain is visible in his face.

„I can't understand why the penetration in the ass should feel good. It's only awfully painful!"

„Yes, because my fingers aren't long enough to hit the sweet spot. Just wait a bit more and it'll soon start to show the effect."

He grumbles but lets him be. He didn't notice that he had his eyes closed during the whole preparation process and suddenly realizes in what an embarrassing position he is. Oh god, this is so fucking embarrassing and he saw me like that the whole time! He covers his face with the pillow.

.„Hey, why are you hiding your face? Otherwise I can't judge from your expression if you're comfortable or not."

„Am I that obvious?"

„Yes, you are. Like an open book."

„I didn't know you can read other people's faces that easily."

„That's not even the case. It is you who is so easily to psych."

„Oh man, and I thought I was a good actor", he mumbles to himself but unfortunately Jumin heard his words and becomes curious.

„You're an actor?"

„Fuck, I didn't mean to say it out loud. Just forget what I said okay? It's not important."

It's actually absolutely prohibited to let any personal information leak out to the public since nobody wants to have the  
reputation as a stripper.

„Since you insist to keep quiet, I'll leave it like that. But be prepared to let me know more about you in the future."

„In the future? You want to meet me more times?"

„I can't let go of such a handsome guy who almost beats my most treasured cat in looks. But of course she is a lot more better because I know she'll never cause troubles but humans always somehow manage to do it at least once a day."

„You talk as if you were an alien."

„Alien is a little bit too much. Maybe an ubermensch?"

„Isn't it the same?"

„Not in my definition." If Zen keeps on rolling his eyes like that the whole his eyeballs are going to fall off for sure.

„Well anyways can we continue what we actually planned for this night?"

„Sure. I'm going to move both fingers now."

It's very tight when he moves his fingers in and out and the sound of the lube is reflected by the walls. It takes a great time until he adjusted to this size.

He looses his tension bit by bit and says after he feels confident about it: „You can put it in."

„Are you sure?"

„Did I stutter?", Zen mimics Jumin's words.

„I just wanted to be sure. I'm not the one who is responsible if you get hurt."

„I'll be fine. I'm a grown man who knows what he says."

„Alright. Turn around and get on your knees... Yes, just like that."

He hears the sound of tearing plastic wrapper and quickly looks back at him to make sure he puts the condom on in the right way. You never know how experienced people are in this field. Jumin takes the lube again and pours it from top to bottom.

„I'm going to enter now."

Zen feels the head nudging at his entrance, suddenly becoming unsure about his words a few seconds ago. When he feels the coldness dripping down his ass and his testicles he shivers lightly but also becomes excited. He pushes in very slowly so that Zen has time to adjust himself to the new and bigger size. It feels like his asshole is tearing up. He has to contain himself not to cry from this pain. He breathes heavily under Jumin and arches his back.

„FUCK! It hurts!" he swears. Jumin is also breathing heavy but collected.

„You have to know that I also feel the extreme tightness of your inner walls."

Without a warning he shoves in his whole length at once. Both men grunting and holding their breath in this moment.

„What the hell?! You could have warned me at least!"

„I thought that it would be better without knowing beforehand since you could have become even tighter. And the pain is reduced to this second."

„But my asshole is so damn sore I can't feel it anymore!"

„Don't exaggerate the whole thing. Or are you indirectly complementing my size?"

„As if!"

„Thought so."

They try to calm down and breath even again.

„Are you alright?"

„Do I look like that?"

„I'm sorry if I hurt you."

„Well, you obviously did."

This position feels so awkward and his whole body seems to be in pain.

„The next time won't be as bad as today, I'm confident about it."

„Who said that I want to do it with you again?"

„Nobody, but the first time is always the worst one... I hope that you change your mind after you sense the real feeling of having sex."

„Then show me if you want me so desperately." As an answer he begins to move his hips and everytime he shoves it back in, he aims for different angles until-

„Ah!" Zen screams.

„I finally found it."

„What was that?"

„Your hidden G-spot."

„My what?"

„Your G-spot. Everybody has a spot where it feels incredibly good if it's stimulated in the correct way."

He pushes it in again only to cause another half scream-half moan between Zen's lips.

„Finally the good part can begin."

Jumin smirks and hits it another time. Zen's limbs are wobbly from this sensation. He can barely keep himself up with his own strength. Jumin supports his hips by stabilizing them with his hands and keeps hitting the sweet spot over and over again. Zen becomes a moaning mess, drool running down his chin, too occupied drowning in pleasure.  
Jumin grunts everytime he pushes forward. 

„Oh god, Jumin. Nghh... Please do me faster! I can't take it any longer. I want to come so badly."

He moans loudly while looking back at Jumin's face. Both heads are red and sweaty. When Jumin hears him pleading and begging with this broken face he becomes even harder.

„Fuck, Zen. You should be illegal with that facial expression of yours" he pants, „but I want to let you come when I'm kissing you."

He pulls out and helps Zen turning his body around so that he's lying on his back again. Not loosing one second he pushes back in and makes Zen moan even louder than before.

„Looks like this position is even better than the one before. Put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist. I want to feel your whole body", he moans deeply.

Zen tries to do as he was told but he greatly fails. Jumin supports his weak limbs and finally starts to move again. Zen's voice becomes higher and higher after every hit of his sweet spot. They are kissing as if they can't have enough of each others tongues. Zen is drooling on the pillow underneath his head. His hair is a mess, his eyes are watery, his whole body feels hot and sweaty as if he's going to explode.

„Nghh, Jumin! I'm so close. So fucking close."

„Fuck, me too",Jumin presses those words out.

They breath each other's breath so hot and close as they are. As a final move grabs Zen's cock and moves his hand up and down. This throws Zen over the edge and he comes in his hand with the loudest moan he ever heard . Jumin feels the hole tightening around his cock and comes hard. He rides his and Zen's orgasm out, still under the influence of the aftershocks and collapses on top of Zen. They are breathing as if they just ran a marathon, their sweat mixing. Jumin doesn't even mind lying with his stomach on Zen's cum, as tired as he is.


	5. Night's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter after they did the do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a very short chapter but I hope that you still enjoy it :)

„Fuck, that was the best sex I've ever had in my whole life", Zen says after they found their breathing rhythm again.

„Even better than with women?"

„They are nothing compared to this."

„I'm relieved. Doesn't that mean, that you want to do it a couple of times in the future with me again?"

„Still thinking about it. Can you move your body? I can't get up."

„Just two more minutes."

„You're damn heavy, you hopefully realize that?"

„I know."

„Then move."

„I don't want to."

„At least shift your weight so that I can breathe."

Jumin shifts his body a little bit to the side. Zen sighs deeply.

„Why are you sighing?"

„I don't know. It just feels so strange to be fucked by a stranger yet it felt so good at the same time. It's slightly confusing and worrying. I don't want to get labelled as a whore just because I had sex with a stranger."

„You won't be, as long as you don't sleep with multiple men."

„Yeah, I should be fine. I just have to be careful not to go any further than this. Anyways I think we can start to clean up."

Jumin stands up and gets some tissues to wipe his stomach which has stains of Zen's cum on it.

„How often do you work here?"

„Every weekend and also on fridays when I have the time." Zen says while cleaning up his butt.

He can't stand properly due to the weakness in his legs and has to support himself on the wall. His entrance has never felt that sore in his whole lifetime.

„Shit", he mumbles to himself.

After they cleaned up as best as they could with tissues, Jumin dresses himself in his suit and asks Zen why he's not putting on his clothes.

„I left them in the adjoining room. Let me quickly change there."

„Alright, I'm waiting here."

Zen picks up his clothes which are scattered on the floor and walks with them in his arms to the next room. When he's done changing, he walks back in but his face is still covered with the mask.

„You know, it's a little bit strange not knowing how the person looks like you just had sex with."

„Didn't I already tell you that I can't reveal my identity?"

„Still."

„If you're so desperate to get to know me better, just come next time again."

„I'm not desperate, just curious."

„Whatever."

„You said earlier that you worked on weekends and sometimes on fridays."

„You heard right."

„I'm not sure if I'll be able to come next week since my schedule is very tight most of the time." „Just come whenever you want. You know when I'm here so..." Zen tries to speak as normal as possible, hoping that his excitement doesn't shine through his voice. Jumin pulls his sleeve rightly and almost looks as perfect and untouched as before this act.

„So... I'm going then if there is nothing else you want from me."

„Not that I remember." Zen says awkwardly.

They both don't know how to act in this situation but it's definitely embarrassing for Zen.

„Soo... See you next week perhaps."

„Yes, I will be coming if I can", Jumin says and steps out of the room and looks back for the last time.

His sharp eyes meet those of Zen who's still woolgathering. The ends of Jumin's lips bend slightly upwards but it's not clear if that's a smirk or a genuine smile. Probably the first one. Zen clears everything up and stuffs everything back into the drawer. He sighs and feels how exhausted he is.

„Shit, I forgot to ask for his number."

He facepalms and puts on his hat and scarf to hide his face. He always leaves through the exit door in the back which is only allowed for workers or special people but he wants to be sure. It's around 2 am right now but since it's nearly summertime the air feels pleasant on his skin. He inhales deeply through his nose and perceives a barely noticeable smell. It smells like Jumin. That's actually a very pleasant smell and not too strong. He inhales once again and remembers his beautiful face with those sharp, grey eyes. Zen shivers and keeps on dreaming about him on his whole way home.

                                                                                                  ~

Jumin sits in his car, which is driven by his personal driver. He looks out of the window, blurry pictures of lights and few people rushing by his view. His mind is completely somewhere else. He sighs after reimagining the scene in his head and suddenly remembers his colleague who's probably looking for him. He sighs again too tired to deal with this issue but it would be rude to leave without a word. Especially since he's the one who enabled this night. He slides his cell phone out of his pocket and unlocks the screen which is a picture of his most precious Elizabeth 3rd. His background is again a picture of the white cat and he taps on the icon for KakaoTalk. He already received a message from him.

Colleague: Where are you? Did you go home?

Jumin types: Yes. I'm sorry that I left without informing you. I can send you a cab if you want to.

Colleague: Thank you, but I'm fine on my own. Have a good night.

Jumin: Alright. Have a good night.

It's very uncommon for him to forget such important things like that. He even left Zen without asking for his name, which is frustrating him even more, but he remembers he's not allowed to know it due to the rules that exist there. To calm himself down he looks at the picures of Elizabeth the 3rd. She's his life companion since he was a kid and always seemed to understand him, that's at least what he thinks and he never had a problem with that. He smiles a little bit after looking at her when she was still a kitten. The white fur somehow resembles Zen's hair, he realizes. He imagines the soft hair of him when he caressed his hair which lifts his mood even more and spends the rest of the night with thinking about Zen.


	6. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the special night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter describing their lazy sunday

The following day Zen wakes up in his white, loose tank top and stretches his arms. He wants to lift his legs to the side of his bed but they don't move an inch. He groans and asks himself why they hurt so much.

„Oh yeah, yesterday was the thing with Jumin."

He immediately blushes when he remembers it. He tries to move his hips again but it hurt so much, that he decides to lay still in his bed. He reaches his arm out to grab his cell phone which lies on the night stand next to him. Three new messages pop up on the screen. One is concerning his job the other ones are from Saeyoung. What does the latter suddenly want from him? They don't chat very often. He unlocks the screen and clicks on the chat with his Director's name first.

Director: You will have dance practice on Monday from 9 am to 12 pm and acting lessons from 3 pm to 8 pm.

Zen: Alright. See you tomorrow!

Zen always thought that he had one of the best directors on earth and how blessed he is to have him. He's kind and it's possible to talk in a casual manner with him and he also doesn't look down on people just because he's the director.  
He closes this chat and moves on to Saeyoung's chat.

Saeyoung: Muah ♥

Saeyoung: See you tomorrow my darling!

What the hell did he just read. That guy must have sent it to the wrong person, for sure. But who the hell would he send such kind of messages? Zen responds:

Zen: I think you sent it to the wrong person, Saeyoung.

Zen thinks about asking him who the initial person is. It might seem rude after all, since his love life isn't his business but he's too curious about it.

Zen: Sry if I'm intruding your personal space but who did you want to receive this message?

Not even 10 seconds after he sent his message, Saeyoung types something.

Saeyoung: Whoops wrong person!

Zen: I realized that. Now who's the person?

Saeyoung: It's -drum rolls please-

Saeyoung: ~A SECRET~

Zen rolls his eyes that it almost hurt. Well, he wasn't expecting a good answer anyways, he knows him good enough. But he wants to find out who the person is. He doesn't have to lose anything if he just asks again, right?

Zen: So you're not telling me? Even if we're close friends?

Saeyoung: Nope~  
Well, at least he tried. It would feel strange if the conversation just broke up like that so he just types in:

Zen: So how do you do? Is your work as a hacker doing alright?

Saeyoung: Besides from living in a state of constant stress I'm fine. How 'bout you?

He already knows how stressful the job as a hacker is, so he doesn't reply to it.

Zen: Not much, just chilling on my bed. Why are you working on Sundays anyways?

Saeyoung: Can't do much about it. It's part of my job to work on weekends.

Zen: Make sure you don't overwork yourself, alright? And don't skip meals.

Seayoung: I'm eating my loved Honey Buddha Chips ♥ For breakfast, lunch and dinner, so don't worry about it ;)

Zen: Your sentence actually makes me worry.

Saeyoung: There is no need to!  
1\. They are vegetables  
2\. They taste like heaven  
3\. They have a lot of calories  
4\. Humans need fat which keeps them alive  
5\. The grease helps to regulate your heat balance  
6\. All of the above!

Zen: You know what you do, so I'm not complaining anymore.

Saeyoung: Alrighty~ I need to continue my work now, see ya!

Zen: Yeah, see you.

He doesn't know how he survives only with chips as a nutrition but he remembers that he has a maid. She's probably cooking for him but he doesn't want to admit it. He turns off his phone and stares on the black screen which reflects his face. He looks as good as always. It's already past 11 am and he still hasn't changed his clothes nor eaten anything. He feels awful but he also doesn't want to stay in his bed for the whole day, so he just forces his hips up while groaning out of pain. How can one night cause such a terrible pain as if he ran a 100 km marathon? He sits on the edge of his bed and stares on the floor. He still can't believe what he did last night, it doesn't even seem real to him. He turns on his radio and the first thing he hears is the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmuUubYegMA) from Imagine Dragons.  
How ironic.  
He deliberates to switch off the radio since they always seem to replay the charts over and over again but he gives it another chance and changes the canal. This [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-MBfn8XjIU%20) is way more comfortable than the last one so he keeps the radio on. He tries to walk as normal as he can without showing pain as much as possible and drags his body to the kitchen where he makes himself a coffee to help him waking up. It's not a common thing that he's drinking coffee because it makes the teeth yellow if someone drinks it regularly. After gulping down the warm liquid he goes to grab some cream to reduce the pain in the muscles and changes his clothes. He's not sure if he should be grateful of meeting Jumin since he had the best sex in his entire life yesterday or not, due to the pain he's also never experienced in his entire life. „I think I should just rest for the day to be fit for his dance practice tomorrow." He already knows that this will be hell for him.

Jumin POV

Meanwhile at Jumins house:  
It's 4 am and he can't sleep at all. Which is quite understandable since he never had any deep relationships and suddenly lost his virginity this night. He doesn't understand this strange feeling in his stomach but he doesn't dislike it. Maybe that's what people call attraction or something like that.  
He lies in his large bed and stares to the black ceiling, figuring out his current life, something he could have never imagined before. His schedule for the next two weeks isn't that tight so it should be possible to attend Zen's performance on Saturday. It feels like this night was just a dream but there is enough evidence to that. The suit has wrinkles on several places and THAT would never happen to him. He rolls to the left side of his tired body and closes his eyes again, breathes through his nostrils and tries to calm down. No chance.  
Frustrated about this, he grabs his phone and has to squint his eyes because it's way to bright when he turns it on. After regulating the brightness he looks for methods on how to fall asleep. Again, something he would have never imagined that it would happen to him once in his whole lifetime. His life seems to be a complete mess right now. There is an article that says it helps when you breath trough the left nostril while laying on your left side.

**„** What a strange method to fall asleep, but it's still interesting how commoners try to solve sleeping problems",he thinks to himself.

He closes the website and turns his phone off again. Those tips are too strange for his own good so he just keeps thinking about the beautiful face, framed with long white hair.


	7. Zen's normal weekday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day of Zen working as an actor with his colleague and friend Saeran ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuys :D  
> Here's a new chapter I really enojyed writing because I had to write about Saeran  
> after finishing Secret 2 of MM (it was so sad, it made me cry)  
> But aanyways I hope you can bear with my OOC Saeran (don't we all agree that he should live a happy life?)  
> And also thank you so much for sticking with me,  
> even if I don't update it regularly, so thanks again! I really appreciate it ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Zen's day begins with the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZlmgxRm5tE%20) of John Legend and slowly wakes up. He stretches his body from head to toe. Luckily the pain decreased over the night to some extent so that he can move normally more or less. He's motivated for today's dance practice since he didn't do any kind of sports yesterday and was basically forced to stay in bed. Heck, he didn't even walk more than ten steps!  
But today he almost glows due to the energy which needs to be released. There is a big grin on his face while he gets himself some bread with butter and jam and a cup of tea. When he finished his breakfast he dances his way to the bathroom, already preparing his body for practice. Zen quickly brushes his teeth, cleans his face with water and finally wipes his face with a towel. His eyes move to the mirror in front of him and sees his face. Beautiful as always. After finishing everything he needs to do in the bathroom Zen moves on to his room to get changed. He picks out his normal clothes and puts the fresh clothes for practice in his bag. He throws his current pieces of clothing into the clothes basket and dresses himself. Zen checks his outfit for the last time in front of the mirror and gets his bag to make his way to the train station. As wonderful as the feeling of being popular might be, there is always this disadvantage with being recognized and asked to get a photo. That's not bad at all, but it sometimes takes a lot of time, when more and more people gather around him to shoot photos of him. And this time it's no different. 

A fan screeches: „Aren't you Hyun Ryu?" 

The girl forces his mind to return to reality while he was thinking about the steps of the choreography. 

„Ah, yes", he answers a little bit startled. 

„Omg! I can't believe that! Can I take a selfie with you, please?" 

The girl holds out her smart phone and waits excited for his answer. 

„Sure, why not", he says with a smile on his face. 

Other people on the train are looking at them with a strange look and a group of girls seem to become suspicious of him being the famous actor everyone talks about. They keep on shooting glances at him but he doesn't get irritated and let's the girl take her desired selfie. She takes several shoots, some of them are simple smiles towards the camera, the last one showing her almost kissing his slightly blushed cheeks. Even though he's used to taking photos with fans, he just can't stop being a little bit embarrassed every time they do that. The girl's eyes almost glow and she tries to suppress her excitement but greatly fails. 

„Thank you so much!! I love you Hyun!", she says with teary eyes. 

„Please don't cry, young lady", he tries to calm her down with a concerned look

As a reaction she only starts to cry more.

The people around start to look at them as if they are accusing him of making that girl cry. Well, they are not wrong but those are tears of happiness!  
The bad thing is, that a group of girls also starts to notice them. They begin to shoot glances at him and whisper to each other. After a moment of silence they all start to walk towards him, probably because they recognized him. 

Zen still tries to calm the girl down but he realizes that he has to get out at the next stop. 

„I'm sorry young lady, but I need to go in a few seconds. We'll see each other one day again for sure." 

He gives her a reassuring smile and pats lightly on her head. The girls who have gathered behind him ask him if he was Hyun Ryu, the main actor of "From another planet". 

„Sorry girls I need to go, I have to defeat the giants after all," he exclaims and excuses himself by placing his index- and middle finger sideways on his forehead and saluting to them. 

He grins and jumps off the train.  
The last sound before the door closes are the girls' screams.  
It's so natural and easy for him to slip into the role of his characters, it's almost scary and he even creeps himself out by that sometimes.  
A little bit stressed but also pleased about making his fans happy, he passes several tall buildings and dozens of people, who are busy with their own stuff. It's such an amazing feeling to make people happy with his work and his look and he won't ever get tired about it. After around five minutes walking through the crowd he finally sees his destination and wlaks into the building. 

„Hey Hyun, how's life going?"

„Oh hi, Saeran! Long time no see! It's going very good", he thinks of Jumin and suppresses a smile, 

„and how's your leg? Everything alright after your one month long break?" 

„Hey, don't accuse me. The doctor said I shouldn't do any sports for a month and believe me. THAT sucks like hell." 

„Oh I know what you mean. I couldn't nearly bear yesterday only lying on the bed and not moving an inch." 

„You not doing any sports? How come?" 

Zen realizes that he has told him too much. 

„Oh, I just overdid myself." 

That's not even a lie.

„Well, anyways. I think we should head to the changing room now or the director is going to get mad at us."

Saeran is Seayoung's twin but after a tragic life where they got seperated, they made up again. At the beginning he didn't speak at all and seemed to be wary of everyone who wanted to talk to him but he opened up bit by bit with the time. It was so nice to see how he started talking to people and even laughed now and then. Today people wouldn't even believe he had a tragic childhood just by seeing how he behaves. Today he's also a muscial actor like Zen. The latter explained how fascinating and fun this job was and soon he shared the same passion as him. He's not as good in acting as Zen since he's not in this business for such a long time but his dancing skills are amazing and Zen admires him for that. 

„Everyone on their places!", shouts the coach in the practice room. 

Zen and Saeran hurry with changing and finally step inside the practice room. Zen's wearing a white tank top, Saeran a black, loose one. Their legs are covered with long and grey tracksuit trousers. The coach and the other background dancers are already waiting for them.

„Hurry up, we don't have the whole day to practice."

„Sorry Coach, we were caught up in our conversation." 

„Yeah, yeah. Now get on your positions. We're going to warm up first."

They get on their places and start following the instructions of him.  
Zen is enjoying every second of this practice and always gives his best. The moves aren't that fast but there are a lot of steps that need to be remembered but in the end it feels unbelievable when all of the actors get together and dance in the musicals to those songs. Not only the dancing is great but especially the acting. Already in his young ages in the kindergarten he loved to be the main character in the plays they did, every friday as a completion of the week. When he got older and didn't get to act that much anymore he somehow learned about musicals through newspapers. They always informed the readers about the latest news concerning films, musicals and all that cultural stuff. He started to read the articles everyday and soon developed his dream of becoming a musical actor. It sure was a rocky way until he reached his goal due to his family who were against this but several years later they accepted him and his beloved job.

„Whew, that was awesome!", Zen gasps bracing his arms on his knees and looking up at Saeran who's also out of breath. 

„Indeed. The one month-break does show a lot of impact right now", he smiles tired.

„It didn't hurt or anything, right?"

„No, my leg is fine. I had to stay one week more just to be sure that it's healed completely so there's no problem with it."

„Then I'm glad. Let's grab something to drink shall we?"

They go to get their water bottles and gulp down half a litre at once. Some water drops run down Zen's chin and neck while he's wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

„You did great guys", sounds the voice of their coach behind them. 

Both turn around and see the proud face of him.

„Especially you Hyun. You seemed to be more motivated than ever before and your flexibility is also amazing. Did something special happen to you or why is that", he laughs and Zen laughs nervously with him. 

Fortunately he doesn't expect an answer of him and faces Saeran instead. 

„And you, Saeran, don't go from zero to a hundred during practice. Your body still needs time to adjust to the physical work after your long break."

„Yessir." 

„Good. See you both next time."

„Yes, coach!", they say at the same time and head towards the changing room.

„If you didn't plan anything for lunch break, how about eating together in a café or so?", Zen suggests.

„Sounds nice", Saeran agrees. 

They go to a café nearby the building and order their lunch.

„Those steps are so hard to remember! Several spins in one minute and jumping the whole time. That's extremely exhausting ", Saeran says while they are waiting for their food. 

„But you never seem to be out of breath when you dance. It's astonishing! I really admire your skills and I work hard to become as good as you are. Even if you're younger than me, I think people can learn from everyone."

„Thanks, but I really need to catch up with you guys. Today's practice really did me good after sleeping and eating in bed 24/7."

„I'm sure your body will get used to it again very quickly so don't worry", Zen winks at him.

Zen suddenly remembers the strange messages he received from Saeyoung yesterday. Maybe Saeran knows more about that.

„Hey Saeran."

„What's the matter?"

„Does your brother have a girlfriend?"

He looks at him with a weird face as if he was thinking, how on the earth did you get this idea.

„SeUm, not that I knew. Why?"

„He sent me some weird messages last morning."

Zen bends over the table to show him the chat.

Saeran frowns and says: „Probably a prank. What else do you expect. He's not the type to write stuff like this if he's serious about it."

„Thought so. And you're sure he doesn't check somebody out he just met recently?"

„I didn't notice anything like that. Are you worried that he might be taken in the next few days?", he grins at me.

„What?! NO, how could you think of that! It's making me cringe just thinking of something like that."

„Chill, that's only a joke", he laughs.

The waiter shows up and puts down the plates with the steaming food in it.

„Enjoy your meal", the waiter says nicely and goes away.

During the whole lunch break, they talk about their life's and other casual stuff until they notice that they have to go back for acting lessons. They rush back to the building and arrive just in time where the director waits for them.


	8. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and Zen sing a duet together and the latter starts to act strangely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> This chapter is very song-heavy(?) so I reeeaaally suggest you to hear the song while reading, because that's actually the purpose ;)  
> Enjoy it!  
> The next chapter will revolve around Zen who misses Jumin too much and some sexy stuff happens :D (warning for those who are uncomfortable with smut :))

The director walks up to them and pats them on their backs. 

„Well, hello you two! Saeran, long time no see! How's your leg doing?"

„It's doing alright. I already had dance practice this morning and there were no incidents."

„Oh, I forgot! I'm glad to have you here again. And Hyun, you look really fresh today. Did you pass a nice weekend?"

„Yes I did, thanks for asking." 

It's creeping Zen out how everybody seems to know that indeed something has changed his life over the weekend namely a certain person who's called Jumin.

„Alright. Let's get started now that everyone is here."

„Um, director, but it's only the two of us."

„Exactly. Because today's a special acting lesson."

He presses two scripts, he's been holding the whole time, into their hands. Curious what this script is about, they quickly take a look at it. It's a text from the broadway-musical Rent. 

„Oh I know this song!", Saeran calls out, „it's also made into a film as far as I remember."

„Absolutely correct." 

The director smiles at them. 

„But isn't it a duet between two women?", Saeran asks.

„Who says that it's not possible to do it between two men?"

„Just wondering."

„But yes, it's actually sung by women but I thought it would be nice to hear it from you, guys."

His eyes sparkle.

„But shouldn't we learn the song first before we start acting?", Zen asks in wonderment.

„ I wanted to try it out this time, if it's easier for you to do it the other way around.  
Enough talking, more acting!" he says and they go together on the stage. 

„Mhhh", the director thinks, „maybe you should know at least how the song sounds like, Hyun." 

The director grabs his smartphone and shows him the video. 

„Oh, I heard this song before!", Zen remembers, „I actually really like it and sung it when I was little." 

„Perfect!", the director exclaims, „looks like both of you don't even need singing practice for that one anymore", he laughs. 

He quickly explains them where to stand at which part of the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43gvHOOrFSo) and they get on their positions and start singing.

Zen:  
Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say,  
"Baby's so sweet"  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls -  
I can't help it baby  
So be kind  
Don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby

Zen leans seductively onto Saeran and touches his chest from behind the chair, Saeran is sitting on, just as the director told him. It's kind of awkward for them to be so close together since they've never done that before but Zen keeps on singing. He's nearing Saeran again and swings his butt slightly and suddenly the picture of Jumin pops in Zen's mind. He does the same move when he was dancing for Jumin. Zen blushes lightly but couldn't help but start to think about Jumin again and singing for him.

A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby - let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose

He takes Saeran by the arm and pulls him off the chair, imagining it was Jumin. Zen sings the lyrics as if Jumin was standing right in front of him, listening at every word his mouth leaves.  
Every time he says the word 'baby' he thinks of the grey eyes slightly covered with the neat, black hair.

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me

Zen steps on the table and gets on the floor again, only seeing Jumin's face in Searan's. It's such a nice feeling to sing to him, even if he's not there but he doesn't care. It's the same as if he were here, he can almost smell his perfume. Zen takes several steps towards Saeran. He completely forgets in what situation he is in right now and can't help but to think they're the only people on the stage. He can still remember that the director said to almost kiss him and Zen was so ready for that. Their faces are only an inch apart, Zen breathes slightly onto 'Jumin's' lips but jerks back when the other one begins to sing.  
Saeran puts his finger on Zen's chest and pushes him back. 

Saeran:  
It won't work.  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep  
Baby what's my sin?  
Never quit - I follow through  
I hate mess - but I love you  
What to do  
With my impromptu baby

Those words could actually be sung by Jumin, they are fitting his character so nicely that Zen has no problem to remember his text for the next few seconds. Heck it's as if he practiced those lines since he's born .

Alternating between Zen and Saeran:  
S: Take me for what I am  
Z: A control freak  
Who I was meant to be  
A snob - yet over-attentive  
And if you give a damn  
A lovable, droll geek  
Take me baby or leave me  
And anal retentive

That's it!  
S:The straw that breaks my back  
I quit  
S: Unless you take it back  
Women  
Z:What is it about them?

Both:  
Can't live -  
With them -

They jump on the chairs and finally stand on the table, slowly nearing and embracing each other. It feels so natural for Zen since he did that the whole evening long with Jumin. Again, their faces are so close they can breathe the air of each other. Zen looks deeply into 'Jumin's' eyes trough his eyelashes and wants to kiss and feel his body heat so badly. His hand runs along Saeran's side of the body while singing their duet.  
But before Zen can dream some more about Jumin Saeran takes a step back, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable to be that close to him and tries to hide his flushed face. Suddenly Zen realizes that the song has already ended and that in fact it wasn't Jumin who was singing to him but Saeran. And also remembers his intimate touches and desires. He can spot the light blush on the other man's cheeks and begins to blush too.

„Oh shit, I'm sorry if I was acting too intimate towards you!" 

„That sure was awkward but hey, you seemed to get into your role pretty quick", he grins at him.

„Haha, yeah...", Zen responds insecure.

The whole situation is so embarrassing for him, he just wants to shrivel up as fast as possible.  
At least he didn't get excited during the performance which is a huge relief. 

„So if you don't mind, I would like to go home. I have some stuff to do," Zen says and hopes that they don't think about his behaviour any longer.

„Yes, of course. I'll text you this evening for tomorrow's schedule", the director tells him. 

He's acting pretty normal, probably because he didn't see or felt it as closely as Saeran and Zen.

„See you, Hyun."

Saeran winks at him as if he knew what was going on in Zen's head.

„Yeah, see ya."

He waves them both good bye and disappears in the changing room.


	9. Lonely shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen needs to satisfy his needs for Jumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the smut ;)))

The first thing Zen does when gets home is showering. His cheeks are still red of the embarrassing situation one hour ago and he just can't get Jumin's profile out of his head.  
The water is running over his sweaty skin and washing the dirt off his body.   
„I really am desperate for him, aren't I?" he sighs. But how on the earth could he confuse Saeran's face with his? It's completely different, as well as the voice and the hair. They don't have any similarities at all! And the worst part is, that he didn't think of him as Jumin for a split second but the whole performance long. Zen hides his face in his palms and tries to calm himself down, but he couldn't. The face pops up in his head all the time without warning.   
That beautiful face. The grey, steely eyes which are as black as a night sky without stars. And the soft black hair. But especially the smile catches Zen's attention, this grin as if he already knew that Zen is his. 

„Oh god... What have you done to me, Jumin." 

He looks down at his crotch. His member is half-stiff, seeking for attention. 

„As if thinking about you 24/7 wasn't already enough, you even make me to jerk off to you." 

His fingers embrace his member with a loose grab and slowly bobs up and down. A weak sigh leaves his mouth as he begins to drown in pleasure. He's teasing himself a little bit to enjoy the feeling of pleasure a bit longer. He knits his eyebrows and breaths shallow through his slightly parted lips, bending down lightly to support his weak legs on the side of the bath tub. The warm water is still running over his head, down his smooth neck to his abs, and his firm legs and finally drains silently off in the plughole.   
He throws his head back when he plays with the foreskin and teases it with slow and little movements, almost melting into the touch. His hips automatically go with the movement.

„Ahh... Jumin", he breathes into the reverberant bathroom. 

His hand moves faster with a tighter grip while the other starts to play with his left nipple.   
His breath is getting heavier and his moans louder with every stroke. The precum leaks out of the head but is washed away as soon as the stream hits the spot, arousing him even more. 

He imagines the scenes during their night they spend together, how his lips felt, his skin rubbing against his. Jumin's tender words that came out of his glossy lips due to their mixed saliva. Zen darts out his tongue and tries to remember how the other man's tongue tasted like. He recaps the scent and the heat of his body. His movements and his moaning while loving him senseless.

„Nghh..! More... God please fuck me. I need you so badly!", he moans loudly into the room but no answer comes back, the more Zen realizes how lonely he feels. 

He takes his middle- and index finger and licks them as if it was Jumin's cock. He starts to moan around them and pushes them back and forth, trying to do the same movements as the same night to pleasure Jumin with his tongue.   
But it's not enough.

„Screw it." 

Zen carefully kneels and places the head on the bath pillow laying on the floor of the tub and spreads his legs. With a last strong suck he takes out his finger to let the streams wash them by themselves. As soon as they are freed of the saliva, he teases his butthole by circling and pushing it a bit just like Jumin did and finally pushes them in very slowly, one after the other.  
He still isn't customized with this feeling especially since he's doing it himself but he tries his best to imitate the same movements as Jumin. At the same time he grabs his length and pumps it synchronically to the fingers.

At the beginning it didn't feel very comfortable but soon after he adjusted to it he starts to feel the pleasure and moves his finger faster. His breath becomes more irregular after every thrust.

„Ah... nnh..! Ju-Jumin! Fuck me, please! I need your- ahh!" His voice breaks down when he remembers Jumin's fierce eyes devouring Zen's everything. The intense gaze while making love to each other. He soon turns into a moaning mess, moaning Jumin's name like a mantra.

„Jumin, I'm so close!", he almost screams and without any thought pumps and pushes his fingers in and out, back and forth as if his life depends on them.

With a scream he's being thrown over the edge and shoots his load on the wet floor.

The aftershocks let him whimper and shiver as he jerks off through the ecstasy until the rest lands underneath him and collapses.  
His breath is extremely shallow and uneven, his knees are numb and his body is on fire.   
After two minutes of calming down and finding his breathing-rhythm he stands up with his wobbly legs, supported by his arms and sits on the edge. The water, which is still running, hits his face and flows all the way down, washing his sweat away. The sperm is already removed by the water, there are no traces left of his previous action. Zen closes his eyes and simply feels the streams that meet his face, with a sigh of exhaustion. An ironic chuckle comes out of his mouth regarding what he just did.

„I never thought in my whole life that jerking off to someone could feel so great." he talks to himself.

He waits for the moment he can stand without falling over and could finally continue what he initially wanted to do in the shower. He applies some shampoo on his sleek hair and runs his fingers through the strands. After he's done his head he uses a bodywash, which smells like herbs. Then he washes everything off to step out of the tub to dry himself with a towel. His hands run all over his body to smooth his skin with a crème. Soon after he's dressed himself in comfortable clothes, he lets his body collapse on the bed and quickly dozes off, spending the whole night in this position.


	10. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and Zen have a little chat about Zen's private life :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be any new chapter till next Friday (or longer after Christmas holidays) because I'm busy with school and life -_-  
> I hope you enjoy this little chapter ^^

Zen wakes up at the next day due to the familiar 'ding' of his phone, which is most of the time a new message of his director regarding today's schedule. 

Director: 10-12 am dancing lessons and 13-17 pm singing lessons. See you later! 

His mouth turns into a little smile after seeing the smiley at the end of the message.  
He takes a deep breath and slowly breathes out to get some oxygen into his brain.  
But the first thing he thinks about is yesterday's acting lesson with Saeran and if he could, he would have brainwashed him to let him forget this incident as well as the inappropriate activity last evening. He blushes slightly thinking about that.  
On that morning nothing special happened but HIS face just wouldn't disappear out of Zen's mind. He tries to concentrate on other things but without any success. And that's not only for today but also for the rest of the week. Saeran and his director seem to be worried about his constant absence in mind but he simply shrugs it off. Hi thinks about him on the train, during practice, in the shower (but this time he could control himself). Jumin even haunted him in his dreams.

Then finally the day has come. The long awaited day where they can meet again after what felt like an eternity, for Zen at least.  
He's super motivated for today that even Saeran and other members of the acting group are astonished by his never-ending smile. 

„Hey Hyun, you need to go over there." Saeran whispers into his ear during the acting lessons. 

„Whoops, my bad", he apologizes with his bright smile. 

Saeran has to shake his head. He's extremely handsome he has to admit, but if he keeps on that smile for the rest of the day he ends up looking like a dork. A lovesick dork. 

„If you keep on making so many mistakes in such short time periods, I'll send you home", the director says only half-joking. 

Thrown back into reality Zen hears the threat and tries his best, not to make any mistakes anymore and actually did pretty well for the rest of the day.  
Zen and Saeran walk together towards the changing room and the latter begins to speak:

„That's so unlike you. Not only today, but also the last few days. So tell me. What happened to you?" Saeran asks with an innocent smile.

„I'll tell you when we are out of the building, okay?"

„'Aight. But you will tell me right?"

„Yeah, yeah." Zen assures him with a secretive smile.

He feels the constant gaze of Saeran on his back as if he wants to look through Zen's thoughts, which creeps him a little bit out. Maybe he's just worried about him. Zen's kind of his mentor of him after all when he helped him socializing and looking for a normal job. But that's not really the case anymore since he doesn't need his advices.

As soon as they step outside the exit, Saeran wants to start talking or rather asking him 1000 of questions but he interrupts him. 

„I know, I know. You want to know what happened right? So, I met someone a week ago and I'm meeting this person today for the second time."

It's obvious that he's not dissatisfied with the answer, one could read his thought just by looking at his face.  
„Do I have to squeeze out more information or will you be a little bit more detailed with your answers?"

He furrows his eyebrows and also feels somehow uncomfortable right now.

„I'll tell you when you stop probing."

„Sorry."

„I happened to magically fall in love with him and we had sex on the same night we first met."

He looks at him with big eyes and an open mouth. His face seems to be frozen for a few seconds."

„You what?!"

Passersby turn their heads to look where the loud voice comes from. 

„Can you please speak lower? I don't want this information to spread like a wildfire."

Zen gives him a lecturing and warning look.

The other man lowers his head and shows real regret for what he's just done.  
Sometimes he can still act like a kid who's being scolded by his mom, which Zen sometimes finds amusing but also feels kind of bad for this.

„Yes I mean what I said. You're actually the first person I've told you this news", Zen starts talking again.

„I don't find the words right now, but I think I have to congratulate you."

„Thanks", Zen smiles at him.

„No need to thank me", he says with modesty, „it's only natural to do that, when another person finds his life companion."

„Woah, don't rush the situation. We only know each other for one night and you call us already a married couple?"

„Isn't it the case? I think if you only know him for such a short him and you've already slept with him, you seem to think of him as the perfect boyfriend since you trust him so much?"

„Sure, we don't know each other that well yet but there's no certainty that we end up together for the rest of our lives."

„Huh, but you had sex with him. You don't casually fuck someone if you're not sure about the person."

„Uhm..." 

This IS actually the case but he doesn't want to reveal his anything about his private life as a stripper.

„Yeahh... You're right", Zen agrees slowly.

„You don't seem to be convinced about my argument. Don't tell me that you had a one-night stand?"

„No no no, it's nothing like that", he laughs nervously, „sorry I need to go, my train arrived. See you!"

Saeran waves him goodbye but still has a concerned and leery look on his face.  
He hopes that Zen's new boyfriend doesn't like him for his looks but rather for his character.  
A little bit jealous of Jumin, he also walks to the direction, where his train is coming from.


	11. Long awaited meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and Jumin meet after a week to show their mutual love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for the latest chapter, guys!  
> It's been more than a month but I try to upload as fast as I can :)  
> Enjoy the smut :D

Finally. FINALLY the lonely time did find an end after an almost unbearable week which felt like a year. Zen can barely wait to see that beautiful face, hear his deep and vibrating voice smell the distinctive scent from his clothes and feel his warm skin and smooth hair.  
There are still 2 hours left until his performance starts.  
A frustrated grunt leaves his mouth when puts down his watch for the 10th time already. 

„It's not good for your skin, if you keep on furrowing like that. And it's not as if this would help the time to pass by faster", Zen talks to himself to calm down the mixed feelings of anticipation, impatience and joy. 

He focuses on his make-up instead to look top-notch when Jumin sees him again. But the question is, if he's even coming today. He didn't promise anything as far as he can remember. Nagged by this new worry he begins to furrow his brows again. It's Friday so the chance that he appears is slim. Does that mean he was wired all day long just to be disappointed at the end? And what if- 

„Zen are you done? We need to discuss some things concerning this evening."

Startled by the interruption, he turns his head to see where the voice came from.  
V stands at the door frame, fully prepared for his performance. 

„Give me one more minute. I need to apply some more eye shadow"

„Alright."

V disappears to tell the boss that he's coming later to join the conversation.

Zen doesn't have the time to go back what he was thinking about and therefore walks straight to the chatting men. 

„So what's the problem gents?" 

Luckily it's nothing too serious they need to talk about. There are just few problems with the spotlights. They chatted a bit longer than necessary but this really helped Zen distracting his thoughts about Jumin. 

Suddenly it's almost time for V's performance and they all go backstage to prepare whatever they needed to prepare.  
Before V enters the stage he turns around to remind Zen that he comes right after his show finished. He's always assuring that everything proceeds smoothly. As always Zen puts on his venetian mask last to complete his outfit. He's wearing seductive black stockings, tight shorts, suspenders and a pair of high heels in the same colour as his eyes. The mask as a strong contrast to his pale face really underlines his V-line.  
V walks up the stage as soon as his [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFZsjvfrTy8) starts. The mint haired man too wears a mask like Zen but the colour matches his hair and only covers half of the face, not 3/4 like Zen's. It's also not that flashy which give him a more mature and less playful vibe. The reason why he's wearing it is the exact same as Zen: The famous photographer has to hide his identity as well. It became kind of a thing since the two of them joined this club, even though V has worked longer here, but everyone seems to go to those nights mostly because of them. They're also known as the dancing masks. Zen is somehow proud of this title since he and V basically cause the good reputation of this club. Zen's hidden behind the curtains, unseen by the audience but can still see, how V moves on the stage with his muscular body and showing his beauty to the crowd. He's so fascinated about him that he doesn't even realize how the song slowly starts to fade out until V gets down from the pole to blow the audience a kiss which goes crazy as always.  
Now it's Zen's time to shine.  
They slap their hands when V passes by to give the stage to Zen. He then confidently sticks out his chest, prepared for the worst: Jumin not sitting in the usual corner with his piercing eyes. 

Zen's heart beat throbs at the same pace as the deep beat of his chosen [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI) its dance he hardly practiced. It's as if his body moves on its own when he's on stage. Especially now after seeing the familiar grey eyes in the back, watching every single step. He couldn't concentrate anyways on a rehearsed performance because his mind is blanking out right now and the lump of anxiousness and stress suddenly disappears to a puff. His excited-level shoots up to 1000% like a little puppy finally meeting his owner after a year. If it wasn't for the show, he would have run into his arm just to feel him again. Instead he stays calm and collected and is even more motivated to put on an awesome and sexy performance just for him. He takes slow steps around the pole, swinging his smooth hips from one side to the other. His hand grabs the waistband to pull it some inches down, displaying just a bit of his thong. The people go crazy.  
A grin appears on his face after he sees the expression on Jumin's face. His intense gaze is basically drilling holes into his entire body as Zen is thinking. And he likes it. A lot.  
He keeps teasing the audience, actually Jumin, some more by revealing some indecent parts of his body. When he's done with the introduction he finally approaches the pole and leans against it with his back, going down with his knees and sliding his ass against the cold metal. He pushes his body up again without losing contact with the pole and turns around just to get a strong grip to hold himself in the air. The display makes the audience scream like chicken. The tight ass well-emphasized high for everyone to be seen. Then he turns to the left and arches his back, his long hair is falling down his back, almost reaching butt. His high heels touch the ground with a loud clack to catch his breath again. He spreads his legs and gets on his knees towards the audience and crawls forward like a tiger which spotted his prey. Even though many people are sitting or standing between Zen and Jumin, there is still a small gap where they can keep their never-ending eye contact. As an addition he does the rawr- sign with his right hand, as if he wants to signal what will happen with Jumin next after the show.  
Man, if Zen knew what an impact his movement just had right now. It's his absolute weakness if people acted like cats to tease him. And he didn't knew that seconds ago. Pleased about this act, he leans back into the chair to calm his tense body. He's so damn ready to fuck Zen until he's not able to move anymore.  
Zen stands up and does some more turns and twists on the pole, his breathing gets harder the longer the song goes on, especially towards the end, when the beat is faster. 

„Push up to my body sink your teeth into my flesh", Zen mouths the last words under his shallow breath as an invitation for Jumin, whose eyes virtually glow in the dark. 

He understands the gesture of Zen and walks to the same direction as Zen.  
His mind doesn't need to think where he has to go, his body just moves on his own until his lips finally find the counterpart, Zen's lips. They don't talk. Instead they just let their body do whatever it desires like two hungry animals which want to eat each other up. The situation gets heated very quickly after lots of lip and neck biting, they move on to stripping their clothes without heeding if these got damaged or not. It doesn't take long until they are both naked on the couch. 

„Fuck, I needed you so badly." Zen says after they break up their messy make-out session. 

„If you keep on being so desperate for me, I don't know if I can be gentle to you tonight."

„I don't want you to hold back. Didn't you listen to the song? I chose it because of you, cause I like it rough."Zen recites in a seductive moan right into his ear shell. 

Jumin shudders under Zen.

„Don't make me responsible to what will happen to you then."

„I know I won't regret my choice for one second. I swear. Now, can we move on, my cock's so needy to be released." Zen whines.

It really is already leaking pre-cum on the top. 

„As the song suggested you'd like me to fuck you against the wall?"

„Everything, just love me till I can't walk anymore."

„Fuck, you sure know how to tease me." Jumin growls with his deep voice. 

He grabs Zen by the wrist and shoves him at the wall. Zen hands him over the condom and the lube he had already prepared. Jumin pours a generous amount of it onto his palm and teases Zen's hole just to push his middle finger in one thrust trough the tight walls. Zen sucks the air sharply through his teeth but adjust pretty quickly to his finger. Soon another finger is added to the first one to stretch him more. 

„I think I'm ready, Jumin", Zen says breathless. 

His cheeks are red and hot, his eyes heavy-lidded but also burning for Jumin's love.  
„Wrap your legs around my waist. I'm holding you up against the wall."

Zen does as he was told.

He can feel Jumin's tip poking at his entrance and to his surpise he doesn't shove in all at once but slowly thrusts it inside while biting and licking his neck. Zen finger nails dig into Jumin's back and leave some reddish scratches. 

„Are you leaving marks on purpose? Then I leave some nice hickeys on your neck." Jumin says against his nape, his face is hidden behind his black hair. 

He sucks hard on his flesh until some red marks are easily visible to the public if he doesn't wear strong make up or covers it with something.  
Zen moans loudly into the room when Jumin sucks and bites his neck just to lick those sinful spots. He doesn't care if someone can hear them. He starts moaning even louder when Jumin starts moving his hips. Their hips soon find the same rhythm and Zen suppresses countless screams once Jumin starts hitting his sweet spot over and over again. 

„Didn't I say last time, that you should let out your moans. Come on let me hear your screams of pleasure!" Jumin says with a rising voice. He thrusts harder and faster, his grunts mix with the now audible screams of Zen whose voice becomes higher and higher.

„Nghh, Jumin! I can't take it any longer. I'm coming!" Zen cries. 

He shoots his load on Jumin's sweaty abs and spasms for another few seconds. His whole body trembles from ecstasy. He starts kissing Jumin sloppily to throw him over the edge. The mixed saliva drips down their chins when Jumin suddenly stops breathing and cums hard into the condom. He catches his breath after his orgasm is over but still shudders from the aftershocks. Zen lifts his head up from Jumin's neck to look at him. The passionate fire in the steely eyes turned into a soft and gentle look full of admiration. Zen's heart throbs hard from this view of the sexiest and most caring man on earth. He hides his red face in the crook again and simply enjoys having the strong body supporting his tired limbs. 

„Why are you hiding your beautiful face? I want to appreciate it as long as I can." 

Zen doesn't move. 

„Mh?" Jumin asks again. 

Zen gives in and lifts his head until Jumin sees his whole face. 

„You look beautiful with that crying face." Jumin whispers. 

„Stop teasing me. It's embarrassing." Zen pouts like a kid.

„But it's true. You are beautiful when you cry, when you pout, when you moan my name."

„You're so mean!" 

„Come on. I know that you love it when I that. Now, kiss me with all your passion that's burning for me."  
Jumin doesn't have to say it twice. He helps Zen getting on his feet again just to guide him to the couch where they loved each other for a few more hours.


	12. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Zen set up a date for a rendez-vous ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's the next chapter :)  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

Warm air breezes along Zen's neck at a steady pace. It feels comfortable but also weird at the same time. Did he leave his window open last night? He opens his eyes and is at first glance confused as hell. 

Where on earth am I? And what am I doing here?? He feels the warm air against the neck again which freaks him out a little bit until he realizes where it's coming from. There, Jumin is peacefully sleeping next to him. 

He looks like an angel who fell from heaven. Zen has never seen him so vulnerable which is really adorable actually since he always acts very bossy. He would have taken a picture of this sleeping beauty to perpetuate this unique view but he doesn't want to appear like a stalker so he just keeps staring at him to memorize it as best as he can, which isn't stalker-ish at all. Jumin's arm is wrapped around his waist in a protective manner and Zen notices that they're both naked from last night. 

Man, sex with this guy feels like heaven, Zen can assure. 

Jumin wakes up too, also confused at first but then relieved when Zen's face appears into his vision. He snuggles up some more to Zen and breathes out deeply, tickling Zen at the same time. 

„Hey, we need to get up. Or people will find -" Zen breaks up his sentence after spotting his mask on the floor. 

>Wait, when did that happen? He's not supposed to see my face!< He jumps up to grab the mask and puts it on his face. 

„What are you doing? It's way too late to hide your face. Didn't you realize that the mask was taken down after our second round?"

„What?!"

„You must be very dull not having noticed that. But I finally had the chance to see your face in your full aesthetics."

His face heats up. It's annoying him that he can make him embarrassed just with his smooth words.

„Fine."

He puts the mask down.

„Way better than before. Even though the mask suits you very well."  
Jumin sits up and stretches his body. Afterwards they both put on their clothes and prepare themselves to go home. While cleaning up they made last night, Zen discovers a little piece of paper on the table.

No need to worry about our chef. I covered you.  
Hope you had a lovely night with your partner ;)  
-V

Crap, this could have turned into a disaster if the boss found out he's having something with a customer. The more he's glad that he got V's back even if he puts himself in danger. It's only fair to return the favor. Treating him to a meal doesn't sound too bad. And he probably expects an explanation later on. But the smiley at the end of the message wasn't THAT necessary to be honest. Still, he does owe him quite a lot.

„What are you looking at?"Jumin asks while buttoning his sleeve.

„It's just a message from a colleague. He wrote that the boss doesn't know about our relationship."

„Would it have been a bad thing?"

„Well, besides the fact that's it's absolutely forbidden to have that kind of relationship with a costumer, it's not a big deal."

„Don't you want to have something real with me?" Jumin asks concerned, showing the weak side of him. 

„Even if I wouldn't want to, I don't have a choice, right? I either have to get rid of you as fast as possible aka murder you or accept you as a part of my life since you already know my identity."

„What identity, I only know how you look like. You didn't even tell me your name."

Zen freezes.

„You don't know my name? My name's Hyun Ryu! Everyone knows my name when they see a picture of me or have seen a movie where I take part!"

„Is that bad?"

„It's only stating that you live under a rock, if you don't even recognize me."

„Be careful of what you say. I do NOT live under a rock. I'm simply not interested in gossip concerning actors, singers and stuff. I'm too occupied with my work and my cat to follow today's commoner trends."

„Oh sorry you better-than-a-commoner. And you said last week you're Jumin Han? The director of C&R I suppose? You look exactly like him."

„That's me."

„Wow, I get to know the CEO of this giant company. What a surprise, even though I can't stand rich people."

„So does that mean I'm special?"

„Mhh, I guess so. Anyways. Do you have time this evening to go out with me? It's only Saturday after all."

„I wanted to ask you first but you did it already, so my answer would be yes. I want to invite you to a dinner this evening at 7 pm. It's a well-known restaurant and the chef is a friend of mine. He really knows how to do his job. Unfortunately my schedule for the morning and afternoon is fully packed, so I only have time at evening."

„Sounds nice. I would love to eat with you. We don't even know each other for a long time yet you feel so trustful. Isn't it kind of funny?" Zen smiles and looks down to his feet. Jumin who's now fully dressed walks up to him and lifts his chin to look directly into Zen's rose-colored eyes. He kisses him softly on the lips in the most caring and loving manner Zen could ever imagine. It seems to be almost impossible for such a strong man to have this side too. Zen's lips melt into the kiss but Jumin pulls away very quickly that Zen doesn't have the time to be surprised. 

„And before I forget it again, can we exchange our phone numbers?" Jumin asks, „Just in case should happen." 

„Sure. Give me your phone, I'll type it in." 

He hands him over his phone. and quickly types his number.

„There you go. Send me a message so that I know yours too."

He sends a cat emoji.

„...Why a cat."

„It's the last emoji I used."

„You could've just send 'hello' or only a letter."

„Is there a problem?"

„Since I'm extremely allergic to cats, I tend to avoid them. Even if it's just a picture."

„Too bad that you don't understand the beauty of cats. They're like my family. And you'd look pretty sexy in a cat costume, I can imagine."

„Woah, hold on. There's no way I'd do this. Even though I might consider it when we know each other better..." Zen admits with a low voice.

„Did you say something?"  
„No no, everything's fine", Zen assures him. 

„Then I get going. My driver is waiting outside."

„Yep, see you!"


End file.
